


[FFXV] The Fortunate Ones (中)

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: M.E.757 (Year 1) SeptemberThis is related to the piece I'm still working on: [FFXV] Long road toward the LIGHThttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26562340Noctis disappeared in the crystal in mid-July, the party managed to escape from Gralea and got the crystal back to Lucis.They settled down in Keycatrich, built a new camp, and when everything seemed promising, Ardyn came for the crystal.Gladio was the only one still standing after some fierce fighting, and when the night fell, he had to protect everyone in the camp.He fought with daemons and monsters until sunrise, and was severely injured.Without the help of potions (that ability is locked when Noctis entered the crystal), there's little the doctors could do.Ignis tried to take care of him, but soon he faced with difficult decisions: whether to put Gladio to sleep before it's too late, or to kill Gladio after he turned into a daemon.Long story short, crisis solved in 10 days.Iris dropped by to check up her brother and had some comforting small talks with Ignis.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Collections: Gladio Week





	[FFXV] The Fortunate Ones (中)

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio Week DAY 3  
> Hunt / Braiding / styling hair /  
> "I can't wait to take a shower"  
> #Gladnis
> 
> Here are some other paragraphs I translated earlier.  
> https://twitter.com/anpathio/status/1335241322236506115?s=19

「伊莉絲，你終於來了！」  
「嗨～希德妮，好久不見！」

才跳下貨車就被歡迎，伊莉絲覺得這天實在波折不斷，明明還不到中午。  
出來迎接的希德妮笑容中有著深刻的疲倦，一問之下是凌晨日出前剛處理過一波使骸入侵，車廠一角的照明突然失效導致的。  
伊格尼斯帶領獵人們進行戰鬥，一位年輕的王之劍成員從附近營地過來支援，讓戰事和裝備維修順利結束，之後該王之劍也用治癒魔法治療了包括格拉迪歐等人的傷者才離去。

「啊、穿著藍色王之劍制服、褐短髮戴眼鏡，笑起來像是柯基犬的男孩？」  
「你說像是柯基，嘛～的確是有那種可愛的感覺，嗯、就是他，你遇到他了？」

伊莉絲解釋在過來鎚頭鯊的路上遇到猛獸橫斷，本想等待牠們通過，沒想到車子停得不夠遠引起包圍。  
自己下車把饕餮踢跑的時候，對面車道也有人下了車過來幫忙，就是那位王之劍成員。  
短暫交談中他認出伊莉絲的身份，補充的一句「格拉迪歐的傷勢現在已經不要緊了」令她頗困惑，希德妮的說明剛好解釋。

「哥哥之前狀況很不好嗎？普羅恩普特打電話給我的時候只提到要我趕快過來，但他不肯多說。」  
雖然事過境遷，伊莉絲是至今才比較有"擔心哥哥"的實感。

「簡單來說連醫生都放棄他了，伊格尼斯也束手無策，是真的很糟。  
我打電話請普羅恩普特過來一趟，他一直說北達斯卡要塞那邊很忙，會轉告家人過來。」  
回想這幾天的歷程還真心有餘悸，伊格尼斯與醫生奎許的爭吵希德妮僅聽到一部份。  
被使骸所傷的人會變成使骸的說法過去曾聽聞過，但鮮少有人能熬過重傷階段到真正化為使骸。  
那晚希德妮為察看狀況打開的燈光意外確認其對使骸的驅逐效用，卻也直接證明格拉迪歐真如醫生所說的開始轉化。  
伊格尼斯怒吼「你做了什麼？」的模樣著實嚇到她，儘管他隨即冷靜下來，以平常語氣請她將燈關掉、並設法弄來綁帶和加固休憩小間的防護，希德妮明白眼前的人距離崩潰已經不遠。  
所幸後來出現的王之劍和他持有的路希斯諸王的祝福扭轉了劣勢，若不是他堅持還要繼續趕路而離開，今晚要說為他開慶祝派對都不為過。

在希德妮的建議下，伊莉絲沒有去打攪好不容易睡下的哥哥們，而是轉往臨時搭起的醫療間幫忙、協助清掃等。  
一些被王之劍治療好傷勢的獵人請伊莉絲代為轉達對格拉迪歐的謝意，說會前往北達斯卡要塞聽從普羅恩普特的指揮，伊莉絲突然有種認識的人都急速成長的寂寞感。  
她忍耐著、直到下午幫忙塔卡煮好晚餐，決定將兩人叫醒。

在修車廠內的休憩小間為希德個人使用，加上辦公空間讓兩個成年男人睡於其中應不算擁擠。  
但看到伊格尼斯就睡在格拉迪歐旁邊的地板上，而不是在後方能更舒服的床位就充分感受到他對自家哥哥的在乎程度，當然伊莉絲也沒有忽略兩人的手還是牽著的這點鐵證。  
本想一掌把哥哥打起來，或者乾脆直接坐上床沿把他震到醒，考量這樣嚇到的還是看不見的伊格尼斯就只得改變策略：在靠近處蹲下，設法搖醒伊格尼斯。

伊格尼斯對於手臂上的拍打反應還不如牽住的手被鬆開來得大，但醒來一瞬就撐起上身，接著是拉回格拉迪歐的手腕探脈搏、靠上床邊確認呼吸等一切正常才略回神。

「哥哥沒事了喔，不用擔心。」  
忍不住出言安慰，她沒看過這麼慌張的伊格尼斯，而她明白這與伊格尼斯眼盲的事實無關，顯然這陣子的哥哥把他嚇出心靈陰影了。  
說明也煮好了粥可以讓哥哥吃，但伊格尼斯表示還是讓格拉迪歐多睡一點，『等他餓醒了再說。』

「可是哥哥不是這十天來都在睡？」  
『我一直在他身邊，他那種狀態不能稱為睡眠，只能算暫緩消耗，現在才是真正休息。』

將小間房門打開以利通風和觀察狀況，伊莉絲搬了椅子和伊格尼斯坐在外面，就如幾年前格拉迪歐外出王都進行獵捕任務時受傷、嚴重到被轉送回王都治療時，他倆在手術室外一邊聊天一邊調侃進行手術的那個人那樣。  
當年明明一起在手術室外聊了很久，卻是直到現在才得知親爹是在國政會議中得知哥哥重傷的消息，儘管執意要開會完才請假離去，雷吉斯陛下在瞭解狀況後斥責他「會議可以隨時再開，兒子就只有一個」，要他立刻前往醫院。  
伊格尼斯那時較晚趕到則是因為要先將會議報告整理完畢，跟親爹來訪的時間剛好錯開。

「哥哥總是這樣讓人擔憂～等他醒來我要好好訓他！」  
近距離才能察覺伊格尼斯那份亟欲隱藏的憔悴，令伊莉絲不自覺地氣憤起來，而且是那種"再不伸張正義就沒有人可以"的危機感。

『伊莉絲總是對格拉迪歐很嚴格，不過這次他真的很盡力，就別苛責他了。  
他太習慣為保護別人而不顧自己，現在情況不同，今後我也會多多勸他的。』  
伊格尼斯對伊莉絲的反應感到懷念，但更多的是慶幸。  
早上的局勢逆轉仍使他有種不真實感，得要隨時確認格拉迪歐的狀況才能安心的程度。  
伊格尼斯不免聯想到萬一今天希利安沒有路過，或是他的治癒之光對格拉迪歐無效，現在跟伊莉絲的談話內容就沒有這麼輕鬆了。  


伊莉絲貼心地運用談話來配合伊格尼斯的用餐速度，而在經歷過這麼多風風雨雨，又難得暫時沒有工作，能像是以前一樣談天的機會她很想好好把握。

「有件事我一直想問，為什麼伊格尼斯中途要換髮型呢？不會是因為哥哥說了什麼吧？」  
說的是伊格尼斯維持了多年將瀏海梳上去的髮型，但在王都警衛隊實習階段短暫將瀏海放下，頗獲眾人（女性以及自己哥哥）一致好評。  
然而某一天又梳回原先的髮型，只有偶爾在假日和哥哥有約時候才會看到放下瀏海的他。

『還真的是格拉迪歐建議的，兩次都是。  
他說我放下瀏海比較不會讓人有距離感，也比較不醒目。  
之後勸我梳回原先的髮型說是留有距離較好，畢竟我當時太忙，如果能降低外務委託也對時間分配有所幫助。』

真虧哥哥想得出聽起來很像樣的理由，可根本就是胡說八道的私心滿滿！  
擺明了就是他喜歡伊格尼斯有瀏海的模樣想留著自己欣賞啊！是獨佔欲！是讓人聽話的優越感！  
在內心狂吐嘈哥哥一輪的伊莉絲覺得精明一世的伊格尼斯竟然沒有察覺自家哥哥那破綻百出的說法實在太神奇，還是說戀愛果然使人盲目？  
還正在想怎麼委婉地戳破，伊格尼斯狀似沒有發現伊莉絲這邊的欲言又止，轉而委託她幫忙拿新床單和男性衣物過來，略帶歉意表示這幾天太緊張都沒好好洗澡，應該嚇跑不少人。

「那請拜託把哥哥也一起洗了！那種原始人狀態我可不想再靠近他了！」  
強調自己覺得伊格尼斯不會嚇到人，但哥哥絕對會，伊格尼斯聽到這久違的稱呼不禁笑了。  
他記得當格拉迪歐帶著一身從祭典上請人完成的刺青從外界回來時，伊莉絲的嫌惡、還有直呼「完蛋了哥哥變成原始人了」的逗趣。  
儘管格拉迪歐反駁「你明明知道親爹身上也有類似的刺青，這是王之盾的榮耀」等云云，伊莉絲則用「喜歡大自然會鑽木生火還有刺青的大個子就是原始人」嗆回去，然後跟自己哭訴。  
自此之後，格拉迪歐每回出外界任務除了會帶回埃波拉咖啡或是他委託的香料以外，必然會有一份給妹妹的禮物，幾年下來也終於沒讓伊莉絲繼續抱怨了。

「那等你吃完...怎了？」  
『他醒了。』

伊格尼斯幾乎是立刻站起，將餐盤放置於椅上急速走回休憩小間，拿取放在入口辦公桌上的礦泉水直奔格拉迪歐的床邊。  
伊莉絲自認完全沒聽到任何動靜，一邊訝異伊格尼斯明明看不見，剛才的行動卻能一氣呵成，同時驚嘆他的判定也是正確的：靠坐起來的哥哥連眼睛都沒睜開，但渴到喝了將近整瓶水才被嗆停。  
輕拍著背等懷裡的人咳完，伊格尼斯柔聲詢問他是否想要吃東西，但格拉迪歐沒聽到般的逕自笑得很開心，勉強伸長了脖子吻上戀人的唇。  
伊格尼斯並未吃驚或甚至閃避，確實地給予回應後。才讓看來心滿意足只想睡回去的格拉迪歐，而他不負期望地躺平後秒睡。

伊莉絲覺得眼前出現強烈閃光以致頭昏目眩視力受損，至於附加的心靈創傷大概要三個小時配上甜點才能恢復。  
她悄悄地退出房間，假裝根本沒有進去過，對著裡面說要去拿床單和衣物就趕快離開修車廠，往隔壁的超商走去。

一會兒，站在貨架前發呆的她才想起為什麼直覺引導她到此處。  
「笨蛋哥哥！連接吻的禮貌都做不好、真的不可原諒！」

伊莉絲憤怒地拿下護唇膏，結帳，打算明天教訓哥哥的時候多上這一條。


End file.
